And a Bottle of Rum
by psychout89
Summary: This is the story of Andria Sparrow. Oh, sorry, I mean Captain Andria Sparrow." Andy is Jack's daughter. AU-ish. It starts off taking place a bit before and then during the first movie and then continues from there...
1. The Proposal

**hi! ok so this is my first POTCfic... actually this is the first fic i wrote, but for some reason i'm only just posting it now. if any of you guys reading this story have read my psychfics... Andy started off as a pirate... and i really like that name for a girl... :D**

**please tell me what you think! :D**

* * *

**...And a Bottle of Rum**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Proposal**

This is the story of Andria Sparrow. Oh sorry, I mean Captain Andria Sparrow. She grew up an only child, raised solely by her mother, Rose Andrews. Rose had given Andria her father's last name. You may have heard of him, he goes by Captain Jack Sparrow. Rose's best friend, Lily Baker, also had a child about the same age of Andy; his name was Joseph, or Joey, as she liked to call him. Andy and Joe were the best of friends.

It was the middle of January, about five months after Andria's sixteenth birthday, when her mother became seriously ill. Then in April, about three months later, Rose Andrews died of an unknown disease. Before she had died, she told Andy that she wanted her to find her father, even if it meant following in his footsteps and becoming a pirate to do so. That is why, on the day after her seventeenth birthday, after four months of mourning and preparation, Andy was ready to set sail.

Andria had asked five others to join her crew, at least until they reached Tortuga where they would hire more crew mates. As Rose's best friend, Lily would not allow Andy to go until she agreed to take Joey along. Andria asked him to be her first mate, Joe asked her to be his girlfriend. They both said yes. The other four crew members were all close friends of Andy and Joe. They were Andrew Bones, Jonathan Matthews, Jacob Brown, and Davy Sanders; otherwise known as, Bones, John, Jake, and Sandy respectively.

And so, on the twenty-seventh of August, Captain Andria Sparrow and her small crew set sail for Tortuga on the newly christened Scarlet Rose, thusly named for the single scarlet sail on the main mast among the black ones, and, of course, in memory of Andy's mother.

...

It was the middle of September; the Scarlet Rose had been out to sea for about a fortnight. Andria was in her quarters, mapping out their course from Tortuga. The ship had been fully stocked in supplies and crew. At first, not many of the crew was willing to join under a female captain, them being men and all. That and the fact that many of the sailors were very superstitious, as sailors are want to be, and thought that having a woman on board was bad luck. However, as the weeks went by the crew of the Scarlet Rose warmed up considerably to their captain.

Bones was at the helm as John, Sandy, and Jake turned in with all the crew but the few who were on watch. Joe had taken two bottles of rum from the hold earlier that day. Now he took the bottles with him to the Captain's quarters. He knocked and entered, walking over to the table where Andria was working. The two had loved each other for years, unsure of how to show it.

"I brought some rum," Joe said.

"I see that," replied Andy.

"Would you like to take a break?"

"Aye, that would be lovely. Are one of those bottles fer me?" Andy asked.

"Aye, there ye are," said Joe handing over one of the bottles to her.

"Why thank 'e."

Out on deck the night was crisp and the moon was full. Joe and Andria walked to portside, each having some rum. They stood there talking, hand-in-hand, kissing every so often. After some time, they went back into Andy's quarters and, after discussing where they should go next, fell asleep on Andy's bed.

All the while, Bones had been standing at the helm. He had loved Andria ever since he first laid eyes on her five years ago. Now, he decided, it was time to fight for what he wanted. He decided that he would fight Joe for her the following morning.

...

In the morning, Joe woke up early. He silently got ready and walked out on deck, closing Andy's door carefully. Andria was still sleeping soundly in her bed. Bones saw Joe come out and cut him off on his way to the stern.

"Outta me way, Bones."

"Not a chance, Baker."

Joe tried to get around, but however much he tried, Bones would not let him pass.

"I said move!" Joe just about yelled as he pushed Bones out of his way. Bones fell to the side, drew his sword, and said, "Wrong move, Baker."

Suddenly Bones dove at Joe with his sword drawn. Luckily, Joe heard him coming and pulled out his own sword just in time to turn and parry Bones' first blow. They were engaged in a full out battle. The rest of the crew had gathered around to watch the fight. The noise they were all making could have woken a monster under the sea. Unfortunately, the one it did wake was angrier than any sea monster would have ever been.

Let me tell you about Captain Andria Sparrow. She's about five foot two inches tall with green hazel eyes, freckles, and her dark brown hair cut fairly short and always tied with green ribbon, usually tied up in a pair of pigtails. And although she had lived in the Caribbean her entire life, she wasn't very tan. She was also a person who hated to be woken up if she didn't have to get up. So as you can probably imagine, Andria Sparrow was not too happy at this particular moment. In fact, she was quite angry. Before she went out on deck, she loaded her pistol and put her sword in her belt.

She then proceeded to walk out on deck. Since no one was really paying attention to her she weeded her way through the crowd, to the center. As she was walking through her crew, the ones who noticed her pass by quieted down. By the time she got to the center, the only noises heard were those made by Joey and Bones.

In the center, the fight was going back and forth. At one moment, bones would be winning, but at the next Joe would be beating him back. They were pretty evenly matched. At this particular moment, Joe was winning. Andy was proud, but not nearly proud enough to forget her anger.

When they had pushed away from each other, Andy drew her sword and entered the fight. First, when Joe righted himself, she knocked him over. Then she did the same to Bones. When Bones stood up to attack again, she pulled out her pistol and pointed it at his head, stopping him in his tracks.

She then said, "Would someone please explain to me why I was woken up by the sound of these two fighting?"

Not a sound was heard from the crew.

"No one? Well then bones, it seems I'm askin' you. Tell me, why ye were attackin' Mr. Baker, here."

He said nothing.

"Answer me if ye treasure yer life."

"I… I don' really know Andy," he mumbled.

"What was that Bones?"

He cleared his throat. "I… I… I said, I don' really know, And… er… I mean, Captain."

"Who started this fight, Bones?"

". . ."

"I said, who started this bloody fight?!" she said cocking her pistol which was still pointed at his head.

"I did," he quickly replied. "It was me, Captain."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it? Well Bones, ye know the rules." Turning to the crew she asked, "Well men, what shall be 'is punishment?"

It was agreed that Bones would have a week in the crow's nest and a month of limited rum rations. Satisfied with the turn out, Andria walked over to Joe, who was still sitting where he fell, nursing a cut he had gotten on his hand. She sat down next to him, took his hand and the cloth he was unsuccessfully trying to tie around it, and tied it tightly.

As she was tying up his hand she asked, "So… why would Bones randomly attack me first mate?"

"Yer first mate? Right… that's why 'e was after me. Hah."

"Alright then. Why would 'e be attackin' the love of me life?"

"Well, there could only be one explanation to that… couldn't there," Joe replied looking searchingly into her eyes.

"Sail ho!" Cried Bones from the crow's nest.

"Oh bugger…" Andria mumbled as she jumped up. She then shouted, "What be their colors, Bones?"

"I believe they be Spanish, Captain!"

"Hmmm…" she said as she looked out through her spyglass. She smiled, "Men! Run up the Jolly Roger! And to the guns! Let's take 'em fer all they're worth…"

...

As Andy was helping Joey up, Sandy pointed and said, "Look, Captain, they're runnin', the bloody chickens."

She replied, "We can catch 'em. More wind in the sails! Full speed ahead!"

"Aye, Captain!"

In mere moments, the Scarlet Rose was closing the gap between the two ships. Andria went to her quarters to prepare. She loaded four pistols to be slung across her chest and then a fifth for her belt. Also to her belt she added her trusty cutlass. She came out as the Rose was about to pull up next to the Spanish merchant vessel.

"Guns at the ready? Stand by, me hearties," Captain Sparrow shouted.

Joe stood next to her. "I love you," he whispered.

"Once we win we'll 'ave a celebration in our honor," she responded as she kissed his cheek. He smiled.

As the Rose evened out with the other ship Andria yelled, "Ready men? Fire!" Simultaneously with the Spanish captain.

Suddenly the air was filled with cannon blasts and gun shots. Andria ordered her men to knock down the main mast, and as it fell, the crew of the Rose threw their grappling hooks and pulled the two ships together. When Andy's crew boarded the Spanish ship, the opposing crew lost hope, and the Spanish captain surrendered. Captain Andria Sparrow's crew was joyous with their first victory. Andria ordered her crew to take everything of value and all the rum and other rations they could find.

Once all the goods of the Spanish ship were plundered, Andria proceeded to recruit a small number of the defeated crew to her own. The rest of the crew along with the captain, were given three long boats and about three days worth of food. Then Andy ordered the enemy ship to be sunk.

That night, the crew of the Scarlet Rose celebrated. There was some music, courtesy of the new crewmates, and plenty of drinking. When everyone had either gone to bed or passed out, Andria and Joey decided they would stage a fake fight in the morning.

...

The next morning, Joe and Andy were the first two on deck. As some of the crew started coming up, Captain Sparrow and her first mate started fighting. Andria started first.

"You 'ave no idea what is best fer me!" she shouted.

"How d' you know," he shouted back, "you barely even know what's best fer yerself!"

"Just let me," she started as she drew her sword, "do things… meself!"

Then she and Joe engage in a sword fight. However, they weren't completely evenly matched. That is to say, it is actually sad to say, that Andria was a slightly better swordfighter than Joey. They both knew this, which is why they had practiced the night before; Andria was to throw the fight.

They were locked in battle, back and forth. Then Joe backed Andy into the main mast. She was trapped. He came close to her, their swords locked.

"A 'good-bye' kiss, my love," he all but whispered as their lips met. She then pushed him away and swung her sword, hard. He dodged her swing and as she lost her balance, he pushed her down. She landed hard on her back and her sword skidded across the deck.

By now, the entire crew was on deck watching. Bones was up in the crow's nest praying for Andria to strike Joe down. For the entire time the crew had been scattered about the ship watching the scene unfold, in stunned silence, however; once Andria fell, they all gathered around closer, all on the quarterdeck, still leaving a large circle around the two.

With tears welling up in her eyes from the fall, as it was hard to stage a convincing fall without it hurting, and with Joe's sword at her neck, Andy whispered, "I love you…"

Joe replied, "Then let me take care of you, forever…"

"What?" she asked as Joe lowered his sword. This was not what they had planned together.

"Marry me… please," he said as happy tears started streaming down Andy's face.

"We're only seventeen," she said as he helped her stand.

"So? We love each other," said he as he pulled her close. "Will you marry me, Andria… sorry, Captain Andria Sparrow?"

"Aye, I will," she answered as they kissed, amidships, surrounded by their slightly hung-over crew, who cheered despite their headaches.

And from the crow's nest, Andrew Bones cursed Joseph Baker to the depths.

...

* * *

**well there's chapter 1... **

**so? what did ya think? huh? huh?? lol**


	2. A Pirate's Life

**disclaimer: i own my OCs and that is all**

**so... apparently i have no self control, and since this chapter is finished.. i have to post it...**

* * *

**...And a Bottle of Rum**

**Chapter 2:**

**A Pirate's Life**

"…Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life fer me!" The crew of Andria Sparrow partly sang partly yelled after taking their sixth ship in two months. It had been two and a half months since Joe's proposal. Andria's crew had grown considerably and she had gained another four cannons for the _Rose_ bringing the number of guns to a grand total of sixteen. Joe had moved into the Captain's quarters at night and the crew believed that Andy and Joe's engagement was the source of their new-found good fortune.

A few nights after the taking of their sixth ship, Andria decided that they would take port in Tortuga to try and find some information about her father; that being the main reason she had gone to sea in the first place. She had only gotten a little sidetracked along the way, what with the piracy and being in love with Joe and whatnot.

As the crew was getting ready to turn in for the night, Andy came out of her quarters.

"Men," said she, "tomorrow we set sail for Tortuga."

The crew gave a hearty cheer.

"We will be stayin' for about a week."

The crew cheered even louder.

"Now, listen closely, fer I'll not be repeatin' meself. I'll not tolerate any woman steppin' aboard this ship save fer me. Savvy?"

"Aye, Captain…" the crew replied with disappointment in your voice, plain as the nose on your face.

"Oh, an' afore I forgets, once ye step off this ship, yer allowed to 'ave as much fun as ye want, as long as ye don't kill each other nor anyone else. And if ye land yerself in the brig, ye shan't be bailed out by me. Now, nighty night mates."

"Night Captain," various members of the crew replied as she stepped into her quarters where Joe was waiting for her.

"'Lo Joe."

"Ahoy," he replied as Andria came to sit on his lap.

After a kiss she asked, "What's the matter, me love?"

"I was just thinkin' of a way to thank yer mum."

"Fer what?"

"Well the ways I sees it, you and me would prob'ly still just be friends iff'n she hadn' told you to fin' yer father."

"I think yer right," she said looking up. "Dearest mother," she said solemnly, "I would like to thank ye fer being the best mum one could 'ave. I would also like to thank ye fer being best friends with Miss Lily because if ye hadn' been, I would've never known the love of me life. Fer this I thank ye." Andy looked at Joe. "'Ow was that?"

"Perfect, my love," he said kissing her lovingly.

. & . & . & . & . & . & . & . & .

"Captain!" shouted Bones from the crow's nest the next morning.

"What 'tis it that ye want, Bones?" she asked, slightly annoyed. Bones had been annoying her quite a lot lately.

"Come quickly!"

"Alright, alright I'm comin'…"

In a few minutes Andria had climbed up into the crow's nest and stood next to Bones.

"Well? What is it that ye want?" she asked squinting out at the sea searching for signs of trouble.

"You," he said as he took Andy and kissed her intently, square on the lips. As they were lip-locked, Andria had taken her pistol from her belt, cocked it, and placed its business end against Bones' head.

"Bones," she said menacingly as they broke the kiss and he took a step backwards.

_Gulp _"I…erm… yes, Captain?"

"If ye ever try anythin' like this again, we won' be able t' 'ave a conversation afterwards… savvy?"

"A…a…aye Captain," he stuttered taking another step backwards. "Er… Andy… I mean, Captain?"

"What now?" she sighed impatiently, already with one leg over the edge of the crow's nest.

"L… l… look," he said, pointing towards the horizon behind Andy. Two ships were coming towards the _Scarlet Rose_, both flying French colours.

"Oh," she replied. Then, leaning over the crow's nest she yelled, "Men! All hands on deck! And make haste, mates!"

Once on deck herself, she asked, "Men? There be two French ships heading our way. And chances are high that they be after us. However, we are better manned and better armed than they. Now we 'ave two options… we can fight 'em or we can out run 'em. What say ye?"

The crew took a few moments to decide. They decided that they would much rather fight than run away.

"Alrighty then, to yer guns!" she ordered.

. & . & . & . & . & . & . & . & .

After a long battle, which, of course, resulted in a victory, Captain Sparrow's crew was drunk and very happy. They had sent most of the Frenchies to the bottom of Davy Jones' locker. The crew was singing as loud as they could, and since they were all drunk... and pirates, the singing was off-key, very off-key. But since they were all drunk, it didn't matter. Andria, tired with a headache, went to her quarters for a little quiet. Lying on her bed, she started to think.

She had known her father, once. She had been a little girl the last time she saw him. It had been about twelve years ago, so she was five when he left. He had only been supposed to be gone for two years. When he never returned, Andy's mother had never spoken of him, until her dying day.

The truth is that Andria had no idea whether or not Jack Sparrow was even alive. She could be taking her crew on a wild goose chase for all she knew. On the other hand, she had been captaining her crew better than men who had been at sea for years. As long as she kept the crew happy, she would be fine... especially if they landed a huge treasure.

. & . & . & . & . & . & . & . & .

Andy awoke the next morning to snoring. Joe had fallen asleep using her stomach as a pillow. She looked at him and laughed a little. Then she moved his arms from their position around her, lifted his head, and got off of the bed while slowly lowering his head onto a real pillow without waking him.

No sooner had she placed his head down and stepped away, when a cannon shot was fired. The sound made Andy stumble over her feet. Joe awoke with a start and attempted to jump out of bed, but only managed to fall on his face.

"What the bloody hell was that?" he asked after getting off the floor.

"I've no idea, but I think we're bein' attacked... or are about to be attacked. You get ready and then see if the crew is awake. I'll see what's goin' on," she replied.

Andria stepped outside to talk to the other ship. She noticed that a few men had already woken up and some were starting their duties for the day. She also saw Joe slip below to check on the still sleeping members of the crew. She also saw that there were two British ships and they were on either side of the _Rose_.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do ye think yer doin'?" she shouted to the neighbouring ship that she was closest to.

"I would like to speak to your captain," returned a voice.

"Well 'oo wants t' know?" she retorted.

"Commodore James Norrington."

_Oh bugger_, she thought. Out loud she said, "Ah, I see. I'll be right out Mr. Norrbutton."

"That's _Commodore_ _Norrington_," he replied.

"Right," she said as she wiled herself to calmly walk into her quarters, instead of running as fast as her legs would carry her. Once in her cabin, she unlocked the trap door that led to the crew's sleeping quarters, and slipped through it.

"Joey?" she said tentatively.

"Aye?" he replied.

"Go up to the cabin and make sure the other ships aren't boarding us..."

"Aye, Captain," he said, noting the panic and authority in her voice.

"Good," she said taking a deep breath. "Now men, the British Royal Navy is floating just off our port an' starboard sides. I want most of ye to yer guns. I want those who don' have guns to resume yer normal duties on deck. Don' pays much attention to the enemy ships. Savvy? Oh, and I want Jake, Johnny, Bones, an' Sandy to join Mr. Baker in me quarters. And Jake? Can ye work on forging letters of Marque? Jus' in case..."

"Aye, Captain," they all replied.

As the men were getting into their places, Andy walked back on deck to speak to Commodore Norrington.

"Ahoy, Mr... Sorry Commodore Norrington, was it? The captain is indisposed at th' moment, but wishes me t' give 'is sincerest apologies. He is currently, at the present, not feelin' too well," Andria lied as she tried to deepen her voice a little.

"Well, boy, you may tell your _Captain_ that he is being ordered by an officer of the King's navy to come out," Norrington replied.

"At once, yer commodore-ness," she said bowing low.

Back in her cabin, Andy was out of ideas and was pacing nervously while Joe, John, Sandy, Jake, and Bones watched her.

"Calm down Andy," Joe said as he made her sit down on her bed.

"I can'. 'E'll fin' out we're pirates an' we'll all get th' noose an' I'll never find me dad, an'... an'..." Joe took her faltering as a moment to kiss her passionately. The kiss was just enough to make Andy to completely relax and forget her problems for a minute.

"Like I said, calm down mate. I've an idea," he said, blushing a little. "He wants to meet the Captain so badly, well; he'll meet 'im."

"But I can't be meetin' 'im without 'im wisin' up," Andy replied, starting to stress again.

"It won' be you, Andy," Joe said joining her on the bed, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. "This Commodore will be havin' a nice little chat with meself, save fer I'll be under the blankets, an' soundin' all sick-like," he continued, calming her noticeably.

Andy stood up suddenly, took Joe's face in her hands, and kissed him much more passionately than he had her. The other four turned away their eyes, three from embarrassment of seeing a kiss such as that, one from jealousy. Three guesses who the jealous one was.

"That's a brilliant idea, mate!" she said. "Sandy, I want you at Th' helm. Jakey and Bones, you two I want with the gunners. And Johnny, I need you t' make sure the crew on deck is performing their duties. Oh an' Jake, finish those letters quickly. Savvy? Good. Now let's go."

As her officers readied themselves, Andria returned to the deck once again.

"Commodore Norton, sir, the Cap'n wishes to know iff'n yer willin' to meet 'im in 'is quarters, as he's so ill, and all."

"That's Commodore _Norrington_, boy," he replied, as he gave orders for two of his men to accompany him across.

As he stepped on the deck of the _Rose_, he eyed Andy and said, "You're too finely dressed to be a ship's boy, name and rank sailor."

In a mock salute Andria lied, "Midshipman Andy Baker, _sir_."

"Yes, well, we shall see your captain now, Mr. Baker."

Andria gave him a look as he continued on to the captain's quarters. The younger of the two soldiers accompanying the Commodore, who was only a year or two older than Andy, saw the look and tried to conceal a smirk.

The trap door just closed, as the Commodore stepped into the cabin.

"'Ello again, Cap'n," Andy said to a lump of blankets on the bed. "The Commodore from the other ship is 'ere."

The lump groaned. It then mumbled.

"Sorry Captain, once more?" Andy asked. The lump mumbled again and added a huge hacking cough. "Ah, well Mr. Nightingale, the captain would like to know what it is that you want."

"Firstly, it's Commodore. And secondly, I wish to see your letters of Marque seeing as this is obviously _not_ a merchant ship," Norrington said contemptuously.

_Buggerbuggerbuggerbuggerbugger_. "Ah, right, let me see... Where is it that you last 'ad yer letters, Captain?" More mumbles. "Oh, yes. I'll go retrieve them from below decks."

"Not alone, you're not," Norrington said. "Mr. Johnson, accompany the boy below decks."

"Aye, Commodore," replied the younger of the two soldiers.

As soon as they were out of the cabin, and Andy was sure no one was looking on from either of the other ships, she pulled the young Mr. Johnson aside, took his rifle, and said, "Alrighty, mate, listen up. I suggest you stay right here, fer yer own safety. Savvy?"

"But... but... but that would be disregarding direct orders. And y... y... ye know what happens when ye disregard orders."

"Actually, no, I don'. Ye see mate, I be th' one who gives th' orders aboard this ship. I can't let ye go below 'cause there ain't no Navy that'll be able t' see ye down there. And if ye do go down below, I can't promise that me crew will take a likin' t' ye. An' ye can't really predict what unattended pirates are gonna do. Savvy?"

"P... p... pirates? Aye... I'll stay 'ere, sir."

"'Oo ye callin' _sir_? Ye rotten bilge rat."

"I... I... I mean ma'am? Er... aye ma'am... Captain..."

"Better. You may call me Captain Sparrow, mate."

"Aye, Captain Sparrow. I'll jus' be awaitin' 'ere fer ye t' get back."

"Good boy. I'll be right back, Mr. Johnson."

Down below, Captain Sparrow was in a panic. "Jake! Where be those letters of Marque ye wrote?!"

"Well... I... er... I'm still workin' on them, Andy," he replied.

"_What_?!"

"Calm down, erm... Captain. I'm sure he's doin' th' best he can," said Bones, coming up next to Andy.

"Aye, I'm almost done, mate. I jus' have t' fill in the signature and seal it... Done! Here ye are, Captain," Jake said.

"Thank you! And don' forget th' signal!" she shouted as she ran up the stairs to the main deck. She slowed as she came to Mr. Johnson and handed him his rifle back.

"Let's go in, mate," she said casually, letting out a deep breath.

"After you, Captain Sparrow," he said as they entered the cabin.

"What was that, Mr. Johnson?" Commodore Norrington asked.

"Oh... er... nothing, Commodore, sir," Johnson replied.

"Right, well, where are the letters, boy?"

"'Ere they are, Mr. Northing-star was it?"

"It's Commodore Norrington, actually," he said, taking the newly written "letters of Marque" from Andria. "Hmmm..."

"What is it Commodore?" asked the older officer that had accompanied Norrington aboard the _Rose_.

"I believe," said the Commodore, "that these letters, are fake."

"What? That's ridiculous," said Johnson. James Norrington turned and glared at the young Mr. Johnson. "I... er... I mean... how can you be sure, Commodore, sir?"

Choosing to ignore the young officer's rashness, Norrington wiped his finger across the bottom of the papers. The ink smudged. "It would seem, that this is a ship full of pirates," he said.

"Full of... I assure ye, I've no idea what it is yer talkin' about... _Commodore_," Andy replied.

Norrington gave her a piercing look.

"Well Commodore, sir, it seems you've discovered our little secret, mate," said Andy with a grimace. "I would like to accompany you to er ship now, if ye don't mind."

"Why on earth would I go back to my ship? Mr. Johnson, go fetch more crew to take over this ship," Norrington replied.

"I wouldn't do tha' iff'n I was you Mr. Johnson," Andy said.

"And why the bloody hell not?" asked the Commodore.

"Well," Andy stated, as she stomped her foot on the floor twice, "it would seem your ships just so 'appen t' be under attack." The words had barely left her mouth when a cannon shot was heard, and a loud crash from one of the neighbouring navy ships.

"You wouldn't dare..."

"Well, Commodore, as you are still aboard this 'ere ship, I'll be bettin' yer crew'll be quite hesitant on returnin' fire."

"Mr. Johnson, Mr. Stevens, back to the ship, now!"

"Aye, sir," they both replied, Johnson a bit hesitantly.

"Did ye really think I'd let ye all off that easily, mate?" Andy asked as she jumped as high as she could and landed with a considerable "thunk" onto the floor. At that moment another two shots were fired from the _Rose_. Men from both naval ships screamed as the main masts of the two came crashing down. "Now ye may return to yer ships, Commodore Norrington, sir."

With a scornful look, Commodore James Norrington left the cabin and returned to his ship. Once aboard he ordered the guns to be loaded and fired at will. However, by that time Captain Andria Sparrow had already given the order for her crew to get them out of their predicament and they were on their way.

As the _Rose_ pulled away from the damaged navy, Andy, finding an open space on the main deck, leaned over the side of her beloved ship and yelled to the Commodore and his men, "Gentlemen! Let this be the day you will _always_ remember, as the day that you almost caught Captain Andria Sparrow!"

At that, Norrington drew his pistol and shot at Andria, but she merely pulled herself back onto the deck and laughed.

"Please tell me that I am hearing things, and that the captain of that ship did not actually say she was another... Sparrow..."

"I would, sir, save fer that be the name she told me, aboard her ship," replied Johnson.

"Well isn't that just bloody wonderful," Norrington stated to no one in particular.

. & . & . & . & . & . & . & . & .

* * *

**so if you tell me what you think... i might consider finishing typing up chap.3... :D**


	3. Back to Tortuga

**so here's chap 3 for yor entertainment purposes... and no i dont own pirates in this real or fake... unless of course they arent owned by disney... then theyre mine... and i'm sorry for rambling... its almost 4 in the morning and im delerious :D**

* * *

**...And a Bottle of Rum**

**Chapter 3:**

**Back to Tortuga**

Captain Sparrow's crew had avoided any ship they saw on the way to Tortuga. This meant that the crew was decidedly disheartened mood until, of course, they finally took port at their destination. It was just before sunset when the _Scarlet Rose_ sailed into Tortuga.

As they were preparing to get off the ship, Andria turned to her crew and said, "Alrighty, mates. As ye all know, we'll be stayin' 'ere fer a full week," She paused while the crew cheered. "That is," she continued, "unless anyone gets into serious trouble, ye all know th' signal. Savvy?" The crew groaned their agreement. "Good, now, let's get off this ship an' 'ave some fun, shall we?" she said as the gangplank was lowered.

. & . & . & . & . & . & . & . & .

It was the end of the week and Andria was sitting in what had become her favourite tavern, The Faithful Bride. She had spent the week telling wild stories to anyone in the bar willing to listen, 

including a few of her crew, not to mention Joe. Being the end of the week, Andria had quite a large audience.

As she was in the middle of telling a riveting tale about how she was once surrounded by no less than twenty sharks while in a small row boat with only a single oar to protect herself, a strange man walked into the unusually quite tavern. I say unusually quiet because by that time Andy had the attention of the entire tavern, even the bartender. She was sitting on a stool that had been placed upon a table so she could be seen by her entire audience.

When the stranger walked into the Faithful Bride, a few heads closer to the door turned, causing Andy to stop midsentence, as her attention had been shifted to the man. Quickly catching herself, she continued her story which, of course, was made up; however, only Joey was aware of this.

Joe just so happened to be the closest to the door which the gentleman had stepped through. The man walked over to Joe and asked astounded, "What the bloody 'ell is goin' on in 'ere, mate?"

To that Joe replied, "We're all listening to one of the many fascinatin' stories of the apparently infamous Captain Sparrow."

"Cap'n Sparrow, eh?" the stranger said looking around. "I don' see no Jack anywheres. All I see's some girly on top of a table... wearing pants."

Suddenly interested in where the conversation was leading, Joey replied, "I never said _Jack _Sparrow, mate. That there 'girly' just so happens to be searching for Captain Jack, d'you happen know his whereabouts by any chance?"

"I might, 'oo wants t' know?"

"Well, ye see, that girl over on the table just so happens to be Captain Andria Sparrow, the daughter of said Captain Jack."

"Is she now...," the man said, taken aback. "Ye think ye've seen it all..."

"What was that mate?"

"Hmm? Oh... er... nuffin'," he said as he turned his attention to the "girly" in the centre of the room.

As Andy finished her story she said, "Well mates, I'm a-thinkin' it be time fer me to take a break. I'll be back as soon as I've 'ad a drink an' a chat with me fiancé o'er there." The crowd groaned. "Oh, and one more thing. Drinks all around!" At this the groan turned into a near deafening cheer. As Andy got off her pedestal the crowd made a path for the young Sparrow and conversations recently dropped were restarted.

Just as Andy sat down next to Joey with a bottle of rum in her hand, a booming voice said, "Oi! You there! Sparrow!"

"Wha' me?" she asked confused, speaking to a seemingly bodiless voice.

"Aye, you," it replied. "Yer _father_ ruined me life."

"Ah, well, I'm terribly sorry fer that, mate, but th' thing is, I 'aven't actually 'ad the pleasure of bein' in me father's presence fer near thirteen years now."

"Ye see, I'd believe ye, save fer trusting a Sparrow's word is what ruined me life in the first place," he said as he finally showed himself to the young pirate.

"Sorry t' hear that mate, 'cause it be the truth. Tell ye what we'll do. Me an' yerself will sit down with a couple bottles o' rum an' we'll play a friendly little game of... liar's dice? Aye, and we'll chat about me father. 'Ow's that sound?"

"Sounds a plan," the strange gentleman replied.

"Aye it does," she said back as a few men set up a table in the centre of the tavern so everyone could watch the game.

"What'll yer wager be?" asked the man.

"My wager? Mate, when I said friendly, I meant it."

"Aye, but tha's no fun, now is it?"

"Ah, good point, matey."

"So yer wager?"

"Hmmm. Hows about this. The winner can ask the loser one question and said loser will answer said winner with nuffin' but the truth. And," she said with a dramatic pause, "fer incentive to win, I place in me personal change purse, containing no less than one... ten... twenty pieces o' eight and... nine, ten, eleven... eleven shillings. 'Ow's that?"

"Aye, that sounds pretty good, missy. An' in addition to my answer, I wager this 'ere treasure map," he replied pulling the map from his coat and placing it next to Andy's coin purse.

After the bet was made, Joey leaned in and whispered in Andy's ear. "Be careful, love. Don't get too greedy. Think about what yer doin'."

"I know what it is I'm doin', lovey," she replied stubbornly. Trying not to let the Sparrow greediness show, she took the cup in front of her and dropped her dice in. "Ready, Mister..."

"M' name's Captain Edward Lowe at yer service. Ned to me closest mates."

"Ah, the infamous Ned Lowe."

"Th' one an' only, lass."

"Good luck, mate," Andy said as they shook their die filled cups and then flipped them over. "One's are wild?"

"Aye. After you, dearie."

Andy looked at her dice, shielding them from the other Captain's view with her cup and hand. She had rolled three ones and two sixes. _A lucky hand_ she thought to herself. After contemplating her answer for a minute or so, she finally said, "Seven sixes."

"Hmm..." he said, looking at his own dice. He had one six, two fives, a four, and a one. "Eight fives," he replied.

Glancing at her dice again Andy said, "Liar."

"Good call, girly," Captain Lowe said when he saw all the dice.

"M' name's Andria," said she.

"Whatever, 's my turn to go first," he said as he removed one of his dice and rerolled. He had a two, a five, and two wilds. "Six fives."

Looking at her dice, Andy saw two twos, a three, a five, and a one. "Liar," she said with a smirk.

"'Nother good call," he replied with a grimace, as he took away another one of his dice and they rolled a third time.

"Three fours," she said seeing two fours, a three, a two and a five.

"Four twos," said Lowe, looking at two twos and a one.

Andy looked back at her dice nervously, somehow knowing her next call would be a lie. So she did what any Sparrow would do in a situation such as this, she started talking. "So, Captain Ned Lowe, eh? I'm curious t' know how it is that you know me father," she said as she _very_ inconspicuously switched her two to a six.

Eyeing her suspiciously, he said, "Yer bloody father cost me all but one o' me ships and all th' treasure he'd helped me 'find'... as it were. 'N then, if that weren't enough, he was th' reason me crew mutinied. Though, that's prolly one o' th' reasons 'is crew mutinied shortly thereafter..."

"Ah. Well Captain, not that yer story wasn't very intrestin' an' whatnot, but we are in the middle o' a game 'ere. An' I believe," she paused dramatically while taking another look at her dice. "I believe I'm gonna have t' call you a liar once again, mate."

Casually glancing back at his dice Lowe replied, "Well then Miss Sparrow..."

"Captain Sparrow, if you will mate."

"Captain Sparrow, then. I'm gonna have t' call you a cheater."

"What?! Why in th' world would ye do such a thing as that?" she asked feigning innocence like only a Sparrow could.

"I know that ye changed one of yer die so ye wouldn't be wrong," he replied with a scowl.

"How dare you accuse me of cheatin' ye bloody liar," she said, rising out of her chair to further convince everyone around her, including Joe that she hadn't cheated.

"We both bloody well know ye cheated, girly, so give it up!" he said also standing up.

"'Old up," Joe said quickly. "Let me 'ave a word with Captain Sparrow fer a minute, if ye will."

Lowe looked angry but nodded as Joey pulled Andy away. "Andy what d' ye think yer doin'?" he whispered fervently.

Also whispering, she replied, "Lyin'. And I seem t' be doin' a fairly decent job of it. Now here's what we'll do. I'm gonna start a sword fight with this bugger and you'll grab the map an' me coin bag. Then you'll run out, give the signal, an' get the _Rose_ ready to make sail. Savvy? I'll be out shortly after yerself."

"You're mad," Joe replied.

"It's a good thing, 'cause if I wasn't this would probably never work," she said turning back to Captain Lowe. "Well, what say you? I've called ye a liar an' you accuse me o' cheatin'? I don' think that's right, mate."

"You know ye cheated an' I'm not leavin' here until ye admit to it!"

"Well, I guess ye'll be stayin' 'ere fer quite some time then, mate," she said turning around as if to walk away. As she turned, Lowe took out his cutlass and ran at Andy, pushing the table out of his way. Expecting nothing less Andy ducked and stuck out her foot.

Startled by the lack of a target Lowe stumbled over Andy's outstretched foot and fell. Andy knew that this fight would start more fights amongst the rest of the tavern. As if on cue, the man Lowe had fallen into after tripping over her foot, was punched by the guy that he fell into. The guy that got punched swung his arm to hit back, but missed and broke someone's rum bottle. In a matter of minutes, the entirety of the Faithful Bride had erupted into chaos. Andy took those couple minutes to draw her own sword and prepare for Captain Lowe's second onslaught.

Throughout all the commotion, Joe had managed to grab the map and Andy's coin purse and had casually walked out the front door. barely hearing the two consecutive shots from outside, Andy grabbed some poor soul and threw him into Lowe. The unsuspecting captain tried to manoeuvre out of the way but lost his balance and fell with the drunk man on top of him. Taking that opportunity, Andy made her way to the exit. Before she left, she turned and said, "Gents, I bid you goodnight!" she had just closed the door behind her as the bullet from Captain Lowe's pistol hit the door where her head had just been.

. & . & . & . & . & . & . & . & .

Once she was certain all her crew was back aboard her ship, they set sail. Turning to her greatly unhappy crew, Andy said, "Gents, I understand you're all disappointed. However, I'm fairly certain that this here treasure map will change all yer moods greatly." She held the map in the air for everyone to see. The crew was almost instantly happier.

Andria decided to retire early so she could examine said treasure map as her crew was busy getting drunk out on deck. Once in her quarters, she discovered there were two maps in one. One which supposedly led to a fortune, and one that said it led to a great big heap of absolutely nothing.

Hearing the crew outside falling asleep where they landed, Andy opened her door a crack and peeked out, seeing that Joey was slumped against the main mast, she quietly reclosed her door. the young captain took a blank piece of parchment and expertly copied the part of the map that led to nothing, leaving out the fact that it did, in fact, lead to nothing, deciding that she wanted to be sure there wasn't anything where there shouldn't be.

She then proceeded to carefully fold up the original map and hide it in the lining of her hat. Making sure the ink on the newly drawn map was dry she left it spread out on the table and climbed into her bed to fall asleep. before she started to fall asleep, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

Joey opened the door and stepped in.

"'Lo Joe," she said with a smile.

"'Lo Andy," he replied.

"May I help you, mate?" she asked sitting up in her bed.

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy eighteenth Birthday," he said walking over to her and giving her a kiss.

"Thanks luv," she replied. Smiling bigger she said, "I almost thought you fergot."

. & . & . & . & . & . & . & . & .

* * *

**tell me what ya think, and we'll all feel happier because of it. lol :D**


	4. The Betrayal

**I know what you're thinking... **

**_Holy poop! An update?! No way!_**

**Yes way! Now read it and tell me it was not for nothing! Oh and I'm sorry I'm a terrible updater...**

* * *

**...And a Bottle of Rum**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Betrayal**

The next morning Andria awoke to the crew yelling on deck. After making sure she looked decent and was armed, she stepped out of her cabin and into hung-over chaos. The Scarlet Rose had sailed into the path of migrating whales. The crew was having an increasingly difficult time trying to navigate through, around, and away from said whales.

Standing on the starboard side of her ship, the whales being off portside, Captain Sparrow was shouting orders to her crew.

"Hard to starboard _then_ hard to port, Mr. Williams! I want all the wind we can muster! Full sail, gents! Mr. Baker, front and centre, man!"

"You wanted to see me, An… er… Captain?" Joey said, appearing at her side.

"Aye, I did. How in the blazes did we get in this mess?"

"Not sure, mate, er… I mean, Captain."

Looking off the starboard side, Andy sighed. Turning her head towards the helm she shouted, "Mr. Williams! I said hard to starboard first! _Then_ to port!" then turning to face Joe, she said, "Mate, I've the _best_ idea fer WHAAAAAA!"

The Rose was suddenly hit by a surfacing whale just as Mr. Williams had finally turned the ship hard to the right. Being where she was, Andy was caught unprepared and unawares. And, because of this, she was unable to catch onto anything. Joe just barely missed her outstretched hands as she flew overboard.

"Andy!" he shouted. "Man overboard! Quickly! Someone get me a line to throw! Oi, make haste, mates! The Captain's gone overboard!"

For a minute, everyone froze. Then Johnny and Sandy suddenly sprung into action, both shouting orders. Jake ran to Joe with a rope.

"Here ye are, mate." Jake looked over the side of the ship. As Joey was winding up to toss the rope over, Jake said, "I don' see 'er, mate."

"What?!" Joe yelled in disbelief as he frantically ran to the side and nearly fell in himself.

"Maybe she hit 'er head on somethin' when she was tossed o'er," Jake replied. Turning to Joe, he started to say something more, but Joey thrust one end of the rope into his hand.

Seeing his friend's confused look, Joe took the other end in his hand and said, "You hold that end, and I'll take this one. I'm gonna jump in and save Andy. When you feel two sharp tugs on the line I want you to pull hard, you may want to get a few men t' help."

Once a couple of other crew members had grabbed Jake's end, Joe dove into the water below to try and find Andy. After he allowed himself to sink down a little, he spotted her sinking almost directly below him. He started to swim down to her but his arm suddenly wouldn't follow the rest of his body. Looking up he noticed that the rope he was holding was at its end. _Bloody hell_ he thought to himself and without a second thought, he let go of the rope and dove further down to save his fiancée.

Joey was running low on oxygen as he swam deeper and deeper, but he managed to grab Andy, and shoot upwards quicker than he thought possible. He took a huge breath of air as soon as he managed to surface while simultaneously keeping himself and Andy above the water. After a few minutes of searching, he was finally able to locate the rope and give it two sharp tugs. It took a couple more minutes, but finally Andy and Joey were hauled out of the water.

As soon as they landed on the deck, Joe started to cough uncontrollably. He had apparently swallowed more ocean than he thought. Bones and Jake had immediately turned Andy on her side and patted her on the back to try and make her cough up the sea water she had swallowed. After a few unbearable minutes, it finally started working.

"Andy?" Bones asked tentatively.

She sniffled and tried to sit up, groaning as she did so.

"Andy you should lie down, mate," Johnny said, Jake and Sandy nodded in agreement.

Her eyes slowly swept over her best friends stopping on Joey, who was still sitting next to her. She sniffled again and before she could do anything, Joe had her in a bear hug, his head buried in her shoulder.

Andy looked back around to her friends' stricken faces and grinned. "Group 'ug, mates," she rasped. The four looked at each other and then smiled as they added on to the hug, laughing as they did so.

"We thought we lost ye fer a bit," Sandy said.

"Aye, but I'm 'ere t' stay, mate, savvy?" she laughed. As they stood, her eyes wandered to the rest of her crew. "Well what are ye waitin' fer, gents? Let's get outta this whale trail!"

.&.

The sun was setting on the end of a very long week, the most eventful occurrence being the whale mishap at the beginning of it. Suffice to say, the young Captain Sparrow's crew was less than unhappy. A few grumbles were starting to circulate through the disgruntled crew. Fortunately for Andy, the Rose was finally coming up on the coordinates specified on the treasure map. As they neared the island, the grumbles subsided for the time being, replaced with yearnings for gold and other things being shiny in nature.

The night they arrived at the island, Andy chose the men that would make up her landing party of twenty. Out of her friends, only Joey and Bones were staying on board. The other three were to accompany her ashore. Once the landing party was arranged the men that made up the party turned in so they would be ready at dawn.

.&.

"Oi, Baker," Bones said about an hour after Andy had gone to bed.

His thoughts interrupted, Joey turned around. "What is it, Bones?" he asked irritably.

"Well, ye see... the uh... erm... well, mate. The crew's been talkin'."

"Aye, and? Th' crew talks ev'ry day."

"Aye, but this past week... well... When's the wedding, mate?"

"Th' crew's been talkin' 'bout when Andy and I are to be wed?"

"Well, no, but I was wonderin'. I mean, it's already been, what, a year since ye've been engaged?"

"Aye," Joe said slowly.

"Well me and a few others find it... strange, that a date hasn't been set. It's almost as if Andy doesn't want to be married."

"That's preposterous. She told me... well, we discussed that if we didn't find any sign of her father in a year then we'd get married."

"And if ye did?"

"We'd wait until we found him..."

"Doesn't sound like someone who'd wants t' be wed, mate."

"What are ye saying Bones?"

"'M saying, that the crew's been talking about mutiny if there isn't any treasure found here."

"And you want me to help? Not a chance mate."

"Why not? Oh wait... 'Cause you love her, right?"

"Aye, I love me fiancée. D'you 'ave a problem with that?"

"No. 'M just sayin' that it doesn't sound as if she loves ye back," Bones said with a shrug. The crew had elected him to talk to Joe for a reason. He knew what to say... and it was working.

"O' course she loves be back. She wouldn't 'ave agreed to marry me if she didn't," Joe said, glaring at Bones.

"Alright, mate. I'm warnin' ya though... if the landing party doesn't return with anythin', there'll be a mutiny and ye won't be able t' do anythin' about it. Savvy?"

"Just how many of the crew feel this way?"

"As of now only you, Jake, Sandy, and John aren't on board, as it were. Tell ya what I'll do though. I'll let ye mull it over."

"I don't believe ye actually think I'd be alright with this, mate," Joe stated with shock. "I can't believe _you_ are goin' through with this."

"Yes, well..."

"They're gonna make ye captain aren't they..."

"Actually... we all decided that iff'n yer willin' t' possibly lead th' mutiny... we'd make _you_ Cap'n."

"I could never lead the mutiny mate."

"Aye, I figured you'd say that, which is why if yer even willin' t' go through with it at all, ye'd at least be able t' stay as first mate. An' now, I believe it's time fer me t' leave ye with yer thoughts. Just, get back to me on the morrow, once the landing party leaves an' all."

.&.

"Alright gents, is everything ready?"

"Aye Cap'n!" came the reply.

"Good, well then, all those in the landing party to the boats. It's time fer a treasure hunt, boys."

"Captain Sparrow."

"Aye, Mr. Baker?"

"Andy, I… er… just, be careful."

"Don't worry so much, Joey," she replied with a smile. "We'll be back in three days time at the most," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then climbing into one of the longboats. "We'll see ye in a couple o' day's mates!" she called once her boat hit the water.

.&.

When the longboats had all been pulled safely onshore and the twenty pirates in the landing party were all gathered, Andy said, "Alrighty, men. Accordin' to this map, we're no more 'n a day an' a half from where the treasure is hidden so I say let's not waste another minute. What say you?" Her crew cheered. "Alright then, let's head out!"

John, Jake, and Sandy walked along next to their captain as she led them to the spot marked on the treasure map. The four friends chatted amiably as they picked their way through the forest. At the end of the first day Captain Sparrow and her crew came upon a clearing in the forest which led to a large opening in the side of the only mountain on the island. According to the map, the treasure was hidden deep inside the cave.

"Well, gents… would you rather take on this 'ere cave now or in the morning?" Since the sun was a few minutes from fully setting, and they were on the eastern side of the mountain, it was agreed to that they would begin to search the cave at dawn.

.&.

Andria awoke suddenly, just as the morning sun was rising over the horizon. She had been having a terrible dream that, as she slowly became more fully aware of her surroundings, quickly escaped from her memory. She groaned and sat up in her hammock that was tied between two tall palm trees. She hated sleeping on the hard ground so she had packed a spare hammock in her pack.

She climbed out of the hammock and tripped over Jake, who had chosen to sleep underneath her. Smiling she cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and shouted, "All right, mates! Up and at 'em! It be time to go a-treasure huntin', lads!" She laughed as most of the men started awake, forgetting for the moment that they were where they were. Once they got their bearings, a spark could be seen in every man's eye, the spark of hope, hope that they would soon be knee deep in things that were plenty shiny and very valuable.

.&.

It took five hours to search the cave in its entirety. Five hours after they had started their search, the crew of on Captain Andria Sparrow angrily exited the cave with more than a few grumblings passing betwixt them.

Unbeknownst to the twenty men Andy had accompanied into the cave, a treasure _had_ been found. During the previous night she had overheard two of her crew discussing whether or not they would side with Bones, so, when she had unearthed a smallish gold key attached to a dirty, folded piece of parchment, she had discreetly hidden them up one of her sleeves. And, although she hadn't heard or seen the three of her friends talking to any of the men she suspected to be wholeheartedly against her, she wasn't certain she could trust anyone any more.

.&.

When the twenty members of the Scarlet Rose and their captain returned from their failed treasure hunt, the mood of the rest of the crew was dampened considerably.

Andria stood before her demoralized crew and said, "Well boys, it looks as though this hunt was nothin' more'n a wild goose chase, eh? As me mum always told me, 'Ne'er trust a pirate.'" Andy paused here as she glanced around the group of pirates gathered before her. She caught the eyes of a few of them, including Joe, but all quickly averted their gazes before she could notice the guilt that lingered there.

She still saw it.

Clearing her throat, and trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, she continued, "Can we, who all call ourselves pirates, expect ol' Ned Lowe t' be anythin' less than the pirate captain we all know him to' be? Nay, we cannot.

"So I say we put this _one_ unsuccessful hunt behind us, savvy? I say we set sail fer Jamaica. I hear Port Royale's been o'er stocked with goods, so there should be cheap provisions we can stock up on afore we set sail again. So let's weigh anchor, mates, and leave this disheartenin' place.

"Now, if ye should need me, I'll be in me quarters. Oh, an' if ye spot any ships, tell me, and give chase. I believe I'm in th' mood to pilfer an' plunder an' all that." She then turned from the crew and walked into her cabin without looking at anyone nor saying anything more, she knew that Joey wouldn't be joining her that night.

.&.

Two days passed, uneventfully, and Andy knew that this, the third night after the return to the ship, was to be her last on her beloved Rose. She had been wholly disheartened by the letter attached to the key. She had easily deciphered the author of the note, but it indicated that there was a "second part of the map" and after studying said map for hours on end, she could make neither hide nor hair of the original second map. To her eye, even though it stated there would be tons of treasure, the map looked a fake. It didn't even have a compass rose to indicate which way was north.

The previous day she had found out that Sandy, John, and Jacob were steadfastly loyal to her and she changed the watch shifts so that they were on watch from midnight to four o'clock in the morning. Doing this allowed her, after she was certain everyone other than the three on deck was asleep, to quietly stock one of the longboats with her sea bag which contained her only dress, another shirt and pair of pants, her two favourite books, and her money that wasn't already in her coin purse. She also put a small chest under one of the benches. The chest held food and drink (including two bottles of rum) that would last her a week and a few more pairs of clothing.

She finished getting everything into the longboat shortly before the sixth bell of the watch rang, signalling it was three in the morning. Andria bid goodnight to her friends and took one last sorrowful glance around her ship before retiring so she wouldn't look too tired when she woke.

.&.

_Capt. Lowe,_

_If ye've found this key, yer better than I thought, mate. If, as I suspect the person readin' this letter be known by another name, I congratulate you on getting the map from our dear Ned, as you no doubt won it off him or stole it. And if ye want a treasure greater than you ever could imagine, follow the second part o' th' map and there we'll meet most likely for th' first time. And Ned, I'll allow ye one hint. _

_Look to the Mediterranean Sea, _

_Not far from the rocky shores of Tripoli._

_Good luck. You'll need it._

_-JS_

_

* * *

_

**so, sorry again. i love you all. hope you like it. and its bed time. nighty! ~alex**


End file.
